Sweden reads Twilight
by XXDarksideofthemoonXX
Summary: Sweden takes advice from the Twlight saga and uses A-M to do so! Poor Tino XD  Human names used! I don't own Twilight or Hetalia!


One day Berwarld was browsing in a bookstore and came across a beautifully covered book on the best-sellers shelf. " Tw'ght?" he asked himself mentally the Swede looked around and found other books of the same series. He decided to buy them but when he went to pay the clerk began gushing about how romantic they were, finally leaving he thought maybe they could be useful after all. And so begins Sweden's romatic escapades!

_A-Apple_

"Um Su-san what are you doing?" Tino asked confused to why the tall Swede was just standing there holding an apple in his outstretched upturned palms.

_B-Bouquet _

"S-Su-san w-why are you sniffing me!" the flustered Finnish man stuttered as the male in question looked up from sniffing his 'wife's' wrist.

" J'st b'cse 'm r'sting th' w'ne d'esnt m'n I c'nt app'ate th' b'quet" Berwarld replied and walked away.

_C-Cold_

"SU-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tino admonished when he came home from the grocery store to find the Swede in a bathtub full of ice.

_D-Dazzle_

" _D' I D'zle y'u?" Berwarld _asked Tino inches away from the other's face

" Huh?" was the only thing the Finn could say.

_E-Emmet ( I couldn't think of anything else) _

"Gr'zzly is Em'ets Fav'te" Berwarld remarked looking at the teddy bears on display in a shop window while on an evening with his 'wife'.

"Who's Emmet?"

_F-Fascinate_

"Y'u fas'nte m'"

"Um thanks…I guess" Tino replied really confused.

_( A/N Yea I skipped G only because I couldn't think of anything to put for it. If someone has a good idea plez msg me! Must be from the Twilight Saga though X3) _

_H-Heroin_

"_T'no" _

" Y-Yes Su-san" Tino asked hesitantly _" Oh Lord what now?" _

"Y'r e'ctly my b'and of h'rin"

" _Why did I even ask!" _

I-I'm

" m' not w'rth it" the Swede said out of the blue at the kitchen table

"Su-san it's just Pea soup"

J-Jacob

"He d'snt l've y'u!" Berwarld growled as he launched himself on the man.

" Su-san get off him! He was only trying to give you a free sample!" the Finnish managed to finally pry the Swede off the store worker whose nametag read "Jacob'.

K-Kryptonite

"Kry'ite d'snt b'ther 'e" Berwarld said while watching TV with Tino

" What?" .

L & M -Masochistic (yea I'm lazy TwT)

Lion 

"Su-san why do you think that you're a sick masochistic lion?" Tino asked the sulking Swede gently.

N-Not

"Not right for you.." was all the poor employee got to say before he was tackled by an angry Swede.

" Su-san! He was only helping me pick out a coat!"

And yes the employee's name was Jacob also.

M-Moonless

"B'fre Y'o my li'e w's a moon'ls n'ght"

Tino flushed red at the Swede's words _" Well it's the most normal thing he's said so far"_

Normal story~

"I don't what to do! Do you think he's losing his mind?" Tino wailed over the phone

" Calm down Tino , from what you told me I very much doubt he's losing his mind" Eduard von Bock replied trying to calm his best friend. He admitted that Berwarld's behavior was strange, well, stranger but he knew what a person who had actually lost their mind acted like and he didn't think that was his friend's case .

" Well, what do I do then?" Tino sniffed

"I don't know"

" WHAT DO MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" the finnish man yelled , Berwarld was out so he didn't worry about his volume.

"Tino calm down!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! HE SAID I WAS HIS BRAND OF HEROIN EDUARD! HEROIN! " After Tino stopped yelling he heard another voice in the background.

"What? Uh hold on Tino Toris wants to talk to you" Eduard said before handing the phone to his older brother.

" Tino I think Berwarld is using quotes from Twilight" Toris said

"Twilight?"

" Yes it's a vampire romance series, Feliks is crazy about them" the young Lithuanian explained.

" But why?" Tino asked confused, which he was used to being by now.

" He's probably trying to be romantic, Ivan tried to do that with Raivis once"

Hearing a car drive up Tino decided to end the call" O-okay Thank You Toris, can you goodbye to Eduard for me?" Tino asked .

"Of course Tino I hope it helps , bye" Toris replied and hung up. Tino placed the phone back in it's cradle and walked to the door just as Berwarld was walking in.

Taking a deep breath he stood up on his tip-toes and kissed the tall Swedish man soundly

"T'no" Berwarld asked surprised after the kissed ended.

" Berwarld you don't have to use quotes from famous books to romance me " Tino mumbled his face flushed red

If Berwarld had been surprised before , he was shocked now Tino rarely, if ever used his real name, or was ever the first to make a move, his little Finn always acted so nervous or frightened around him.

"T'nk Y'u W'fe"

Tino was about to retort on how he didn't like being called that but let out a startled squeak instead when he was scooped suddenly into the Swede's arms and carried off to the bedroom.


End file.
